


Until the Day I Die

by lepusastrum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galtean, I wanted to write more but deadlines are closiiing, M/M, Sheithmonth, i really enjoyed writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepusastrum/pseuds/lepusastrum
Summary: A Galra soldier, a member of the Blade gets the mission to be the bodyguard of an Altean prince. They get along well.





	Until the Day I Die

Until the Day I Die - Day 25 - Free Day | galtean sheith (Galra!Shiro and Altean!Keith) | voltron: legendary defender | 2019/07/14-23

AN: for @sheithmonth

Shiro was good in obeying to orders, and it started to show he was good in leading too. Kolivan noticed that and he was giving him tasks where he was needed to lead teams. Shiro was a halfbreed, his hair was white with a nice undercut and his skin was purple. His ears were pointed, teeth sharp. A pink cut spread across the bridge of his nose, a memory from a mission where he saved lives. He was tall, nearly reached the pure blooded Galra members’ height in the Blade, and had a long, tassel tail.

The next mission he was given wasn’t a regular task. Kolivan said it needed the best. Shiro had to be a bodyguard of an Altean prince. Shiro didn’t like the idea, but he didn’t complain. He was sure the brat would be spoiled and cocky and bossy and he didn’t want to assist to that. But he had no other choice. He took a deep breath before he was led into the room where they met. It was on a planet that was belonged to the Altean Kingdom, at a castle.

The prince wasn’t a brat. He was a young man. When Shiro stepped into the room, the Altean looked at him. Shiro was told about him, he knew the prince had black hair, but they didn’t say it had the shade of the night sky at the darkest hour, soft and volumed, braid what was resting on his shoulder, his eyes were piercing but galaxy-purple, his skin like alabaster. He was wearing red and white traditional Altean clothing and a few golden earrings in his cute pointed ears. A soft smile was hiding in the corner of his lips, and Shiro had to curl his fingers into a fist. The prince was so… perfect. He looked like a piece of art.

Prince Keithiel - Keith in short preferably - greeted him, Kolivan introduced Shiro, then the two was left alone.

“You can rest now,” Keith said and he dropped himself down on a chair. “We’re finally alone.” He glanced at the Galra. “You have to promise me, Shiro, that you will train with me. You seem strong and I’m sure I will really enjoy it.”

Shiro felt he blushed and he had to look away. He didn’t act like a professional Blade, but a teenage girl. So he cleared his throat and nodded.

“Yes… sir.”

Keith chuckled. Shiro stared. It sounded like instrumental music.

“Just call me Keith. Okay?” 

“O-okay.”

“First I want to take a bath. Help me.”

“Uh. How?”

Keith chuckled again. He pointed at a door. “Behind that there’s the bathroom. You find a tube there. Fill it with water for me. Please.”

Shiro nodded. He walked to the bathroom, but left the door open so he could keep an eye on the prince. He saw Keith started to strip and Shiro wasn’t a professional for another second, when he saw the Altean’s naked silhouette from behind. He quickly looked away, then back. Keith was in a robe and walking to him.

“The water is ready, s-- Keith.”

“Thank you.” Shiro left the tube, he stood beside the door at the inner side of the bathroom, the door was still opened for 3 inches. He saw Keith from the corner of his eyes as he dropped the robe, then sank into the warm water.

The whole palace or castle was Keith’s family’s, but the prince used just a part of it. The castle was tall and thin made of white stone and had light, large windows. Everything was bright and shiny. A huge garden embraced the building, full with trees and plants and flowers, groves and bushes hid terraces and benches.

Keith’s part contained a bedroom - what was tall and big with a bed there Shiro’s whole team could sleep cozy with soft, transparent curtains -, a bathroom - with a white tube and a boil on a metal stand and mirror - and a closet where he kept his clothes and weapons. The walls - where wasn’t glass window in a metal frame - was white with soft golden ornaments. All in all it wasn’t familiar to Shiro, but he liked how elegant it was.

“Can we talk?” Shiro heard then Keith’s question and he glanced at him. He was still in the water so Shiro cleared his throat and walked closer, hands behind his back.

“Yes?”

“Oh, please, relax!” The Altean prince asked, then sighed. “Listen. Let’s lay some rules.” He turned and he embraced the edge of the tube and rested his chin on his arms. Shiro looked at him curiously. He smelled nice. The water was full with flowers. That smelled nice too. He nodded.

“Good. Note that I don’t want to order you around. You’re an individual being on your own and I’m just another individual being. It’s your job to be my bodyguard, you’re not a servant or an object to me.”

Shiro nodded again. “Thank you.” And then he got the prettiest present: Keith smiled at him.

“Good. Now, as an equal person, and as a good bodyguard you have to sleep with me.”

“What?!”

“We have to share the bed. You have to be close to me in case I’m attacked and I need you.”

Shiro frowned and that time it was Keith’s turn to just stare and adore the other. The Galra soldier who was nearly 6’ and 6” was the cutest in the whole universe.

“You think that? I planned sleeping on a chair.”

“Come on, Shiro! You will be with me for months! You can’t sleep on a chair for months. My bed is big enough for us.”

“If you insist…”

“I insist. And starting from tomorrow we will train together.” He ended with a confident smile.

“As you wish.”

The training was a surprise for Shiro. He went easy on Keith, he didn’t want to hurt him. But the Altean prince was much stronger than he seemed like. Shiro knew Alteans were generally stronger than they looked like, but Keith was well-trained. He liked to spar and close combat. Shiro enjoyed the trainings. He was much stronger than the prince, but they were match for each other.

Then Shiro noticed something… weird. He liked to touch Keith. He liked to pin him down or to the wall. He liked watching him struggling. He liked seeing him sweaty.

Beside training with Keith, Shiro had other daily or weekly tasks. Like combing his hair before sleep, sometimes braiding it. Shiro loved that. He had to make his baths too. And he had to sleep in his huge bed. At first he couldn’t sleep. Not because it was uncomfortable or something like that, but because of Keith. The Altean didn’t press to him or used him as a pillow, he kept distance, but still. He was there and Shiro could smell his skin, his hair, felt his warmth. Night by night he got to used to it, and managed to relax. Starting then Keith moved closer and closer. Until one morning Shiro woke up having the prince’s head on his chest. It was shocking and oddly felt right.

“Since you let me sleep on you, I sleep much better,” he said on the end of the second week they spent together.

“You’re very welcome, prince,” Shiro answered with a playful smirk. Keith liked that relaxed side of him so he smiled back.

During the third week, Keith asked a question while Shiro was combing his hair.

“Do you find me attractive, Shiro?” He pulled away to turn and face with the Galra. With that he couldn’t notice Shiro stopped combing him and breathing too. He blushed slightly and looked away. Unil Keith started to speak again. “Or you would like me more being bigger?” He grew using his Altean skills. “Or more purple?” His skintone turned purple.

“No,” Shiro answered. “I like the way you are,” he whispered. He reached out and cupped Keith’s face into his palm. The prince turned back to his original self while he lifted his own hand and placed it on top of Shiro’s. Shiro brushed his cheek with his thumb and Keith’s red Altean marks started to glow. Shiro had never seen such before.

“Whoa,” he whispered. “I didn’t have idea you can get even more beautiful.”

Keith wasn’t good with words. He was a man of actions. So he pushed himself forward and pressed his lips to Shiro’s lips. Shiro didn’t kiss back so he pulled away. In the next second the Galra pulled him back to kiss him. His lips were rough, his tongue and mouth incredibly hot and soft. He felt his fangs against his lips and the feeling made Keith moan into the kiss.

Shiro pushed him away.

“I’m sorry, I… I shouldn’t let that happen.”

Keith pouted and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. But he didn’t give up. However his affection infected his every move. He stole small touches, just his fingertips touched Shiro’s shoulder or arm. To be honest, Shiro liked the hidden attention he got.

Trainings were the worst. Shiro didn’t dare to touch Keith that much and he kept distance. The Altean abused the advantage.

“You’re going easy on me. You pity me?” he asked.

Shiro muffled a groan and attacked the mocking prince. He knocked the knife out of his hand, then pushed him to the wall with full force.

“You want this?” the Galra hissed.

“Yeah,” Keith breathed. He was hard and he hoped Shiro wouldn’t notice it. He imagined Shiro’s nails dig into his skin, fingers curl around his neck and teeth sink into his flesh. He squirmed, he tried to break free, but Shiro held him still. “Quiznack,” Keith moaned and the Galra let him off. Since then Shiro went back their usual training sessions and wasn’t afraid of touching the Altean. Shiro liked to pin Keith, make it uneasy and hard for him - and Keith liked the treatment. It happened a lot that he grew hard and wished Shiro would have been taking care of it. But that never happened. However…

However Keith saw the longing in the dark eyes. He noticed it.

“Do you find me attractive, Shiro?” Keith asked, a few days later, sitting at the edge of his huge bed, wearing nothing but one of his damn, transparent Altean lingerie what wasn’t more than soft curtains and didn’t cover anything at all. Shiro managed not to moan. Keith blinked up at him and reached out with a leg and stroked the Galra’s knee with his toes. Shiro gulped.

“Yes,” he whispered. Keith put his foot down and leaned back slightly.

“Come closer,” he said softly. Shiro hated it. He hated how pretty and strong the other was, how well he knew how beautiful he was and Shiro how much liked him - and he hated he could do anything for him. “Please.”

“Yes… Keith…” Shiro answered stepping to the Altean.

“Do you want me?” he cooed.

“Very much.”

“Do you want to take me?”

Shiro gulped. He tried. He tried so hard, and Keith knew it yet he played with him and oh, god, Shiro liked the game so much. His fingers curled into fists.

“Tell me about how you would do it.”

This pretty Altean is the Devil himself.

“I…” Shiro liked his lips. “How about I show you?”

How about he really shows him? He pushes him down and take him like the way he wants?

Keith smiled, and that convinced Shiro. He muffled a groan, then he grabbed Keith’s shoulders and pushed him down on the bed. He attacked the Altean’s neck and kissed the soft skin, licked and raked his sharp teeth down on the column. Keith shoved his head back to offer more of his neck while he opened his legs and pulled his knees up to cradle the Galra’s thin hips. He rolled his own hips, and felt something hard and huge against his own erection. Keith moaned, hands slid up on Shiro’s back and arms to his neck and head. Slender fingers found their way into the Galra’s white hair and Keith tugged on the locks to make Shiro kiss him.

The fangs bruised his lips, but Keith didn’t care. Actually he liked it. As they kissed, Shiro rolled his hips, brushing and pressing his erection to Keith’s through the fabric. The Altean picked up the pace and moved along.

“Take off your clothes,” he panted desperately. “I want to feel you… please!”

Shiro obeyed. He pulled away with a huff to glance down where he should grab his pants to push them down, lips ghosting against Keith’s mouth and Keith stole kisses. The Galra managed to take his pants off.

“The top too,” Keith breathed and Shiro growled, but pulled that off too and dropped to the floor next to his pants.

“What about you?” Shiro asked. Keith smiled.

“Just tear it off.”

The fabric gave up in an instant. While hands were tearing the clothes apart, teeth and lips caressed the skin on Keith’s neck. The Altean arched his back to meet Shiro sooner. A tick later the two heated body pressed to each other and both of them moaned. Hard, wet erections were swording against each other and they picked up the pace set before.

“Bite me,” Keith gasped.

“What?”

“I asked you to bite me…”

“I can’t leave visible marks, you could understand.”

Keith didn’t answer on that and Shiro didn’t let him have time. He reached down and wrapped his large hand around their erections. The Altean moaned loudly, he panted into the Galra’s chest. Shiro started moving his hand.

“S-Shiro,” Keith panted, but he couldn’t hold back. He came arching his back and moaning from the back of his throat. Shiro followed a tick later, covering Keith’s stomach with his seed. Keith dip his fingers into the drying white sauce and moved stirred it.

“What a waste,” he whispered, then looked at Shiro. The Galra’s cheeks were burning. Keith offered a soft smile. “Don’t worry, we won’t waste more of it. We will be trying our best to breed me,” he promised.

The Altean was constantly begging for being marked. He needed to belong to Shiro and the Galra wanted so badly to mark him, but he couldn’t. Not where it could be seen. Then Keith offered his nape saying his hair would hide the bite.

Shiro couldn’t say no anymore. His sharp teeth sank deep into Keith’s skin and flesh, marking him as his. Keith was ready to show it off when he was allowed.

A few months later Shiro’s mission ended. Keith decided to join the Blades. Despite what he was waiting he was welcomed. Both families agreed that was a good political gesture. Keith loved the feeling he was useful and he could actually do something to make the universe a better place.

Their dynamic soon became legendary. They made a good team and their completed missions rate was great.

One night during their longer break, Shiro set a little celebration. It was three years ago they decided to lace their lives together. He made dinner and a little surprise for Keith. They ate the (delicious) dinner at candle light, and just after the meal was Keith allowed to have the present.

The Altean was excited. Shiro’s large hands covered his whole face not just eyes as he led his love to his gift. Keith sniffed the air to guess, but he didn’t feel anything different.

“All right, you can open your eyes now,” Shiro cooed, moving his hands away from the way. In the middle of their bedroom there was a small, white bathtub filled with warm water and flowers.

“You used to love having long baths and it was long ago when I see you having one.” Usually quick showers together after and during missions. Sometimes longer showers together.

Keith chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and kissed his lips. “Thank you,” he purred, then pulled away to quickly drop his clothes and sank into the water. It felt nice. It was almost as good when Shiro was embracing him.

The Altean allowed himself to soak a little, while the Galra sat beside him and they were chatting on a soft tone, talking about small, nice things. Eventually Keith finished his bath and he turned his head to his lover.

“Shiro, could you give me something to wear, please?” he asked as he was about to get out of the tube. Shiro stepped to him when he was standing and about to step out. The Galran soldier was holding a pair of slippers and wearing a wide grin. Keith stared at the shoes, then up at Shiro. He laughed and wrapped his arms around the Galra’s neck.

“Aren’t I the luckiest man in the universe?” he whispered as he rubbed his cheek to Shiro’s cheek before he breathed a kiss on his lips. “I don’t need those anyway. Lift me and take me to the bed.”

“With pleasure.” Shiro purred, then he scooped the Altean gently into his arms and taking large steps he went to the bed. He placed Keith down, but the Altean didn’t let off the Galra, he kept his arms wrapped around his neck.

“Will you love me till the day I die?” Keith whispered the question.

Shiro laid beside him, arms cradling Keith. He shook his head gently and his fingers started to play with Keith’s hair. “No. I will love you after you die, after I die, and I will find you in every life and reality we live and keep loving you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to for reading!
> 
> I could write so much more, explicate missions and their days, but I wanted to post this in time. I had so much fun writing this. I know there are a lot of places where I should add more description and explanation, but please, try to enjoy it in this form. (So far, I will try to complete it.)


End file.
